Change of Heart
by LizziePotter123
Summary: Severus Snape has decided to rescue Harry Potter and adopt him behind Dumbledore's back for Lily Evans. Will he succeed in keeping Harry quiet?
1. Chapter 1

LizziePotter123's writing: I do it for fun and enjoyment!

Copyright Harry Potter- JKRowling- I do not own the Harry Potter Characters or the Harry Potter world/ideas! This is just for readers' enjoyment and my own!

This is a Snape=Harry's father fanfic. If you don't like that, don't read it. Thanks!

Chapter 1: A Strange Feeling

Severus Snape could not have felt more worried. Thoughts traveled through his mind as he tried to complete the paperwork Dumbledore had given him. He knew he promised Dumbledore he'd finish it that night-he had to, or else he'd be replacing a teaching post with admitting he was once a Death Eater, and he knew Crouch, the wizard court judge, would be ever so happy to sentence him to Azkaban for at least 20 years. However, something didn't feel right. His eyes glanced over to his picture of Lily Evans….Lily! No wonder, how could he have been this stupid? _He_ was the one who had told the Dark Lord that prophecy the crazy old bat had predicted and the Dark Lord took it to mean Lily, forcing him to finally see sense and return to the "good" side. The Dark Lord must be going to Godric's Hollow tonight, on Hollow's Eve!

"I must go to save her," he thought, "or die trying." He made an attempt to move out of his office, but realization held him back.

"Lily won't be hurt, for the Dark Lord is sparing her in exchange for her son. Not a huge loss, after all, he is the offspring of James Potter, the arrogant and boastful ash*le!" he thought to himself.

He bent down to write an answer to the final question, "_What made you decide to take this post?", when Lily's beautiful face came into his mind, her long red hair flowing as though the wind was carrying it, her emerald eyes sparkling. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, he was sure of it, and if he hadn't made those awful mistakes, she would have been his, and not James'. He was however shocked by the fact that his thoughts showed an image of Lily that looked frightened, not cheerful, as she almost always was. Three words came out of her mouth, and Severus wondered whether he was imagining them:_

"_Help my son."_

_Without thinking that he could be daydreaming or incorrect about the situation, he rose from his desk, ink splattering everywhere, summoned his cloak, and walked as fast as he could out of Hogwarts castle and through the gates that surrounded the grounds. From there, he disapparated straight to Godric's Hollow, ending up a few yards from Lily's house. Wand in hand, he raced toward the house he had visited only once, and that was only to say goodbye to her. By the time her reached her, it was clear the Dark Lord had beaten him._

_The house was destroyed; a gaping hole in the roof, wood and glass along the once green grass, not to mention the hint of death he felt just from looking at the house. Fearing the worse, he blasted the door open. There was James, lying on the floor, his eyes open, his wand nowhere to be found. He dashed up the stairs and blasted the door to Harry's bedroom. His heart must have stopped for hours at the sight. Lily, his Lily was lying, her eyes open, her frightened look still upon her face. He was suddenly crying, as though someone had blasted his heart out of him. Grabbing her face, he stared into her emerald eyes, her beautiful eyes, the eyes that had given him comfort and love whenever he saw them gleaming. He finally wasn't able to look at her anymore, and made an attempt to leave, when he heard a cry from behind, in the crib. Wand at the ready, he peered into it. _

_There he was, looking like a smaller version of James, with his black untidy hair. However, his eyes were Lily's eyes, emerald and sparkling. His face was young, but his fear shown through it. Harry looked at the stranger with a look of wonder, as though Severus was wearing a hula skirt. In less than 5 seconds, Severus had made his decision, as he picked up the child and held him. _

"_I shall adopt him," he thought, "for Lily. She would have wanted it. However, no one must ever know that he's Harry Potter, or Harry 'Snape', for that matter. I will not have him filth my name, but I will prevent him from becoming an arrogant jerk like his father. Harry, just Harry, shall be his name. Lily, I will protect your son for you, as I loved you so much ."_

_And with that, he disaparated with the child before any wizards or muggles could investigate the ruined house. _


	2. Chapter 2

LizziePotter123's story :)

I do not own any Harry Potter characters/story details/anything Harry Potter! Anything Harry Potter is the property of JKRowling. J K. Rowling, you are amazing!

This story is only for reader's enjoyment as well as my own. It is a Snape = Harry's father story. If you don't like that, do not read this! Thanks.

Also please give me comments on this story. If people like it, I will write more of it as well as more stories!

Chapter 2 - Rumors

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his study, reading the day's issue of The Daily Prophet. Only a day had past since Voldemort's disaperance, but the news of that as well as rumors of the Potters' deaths were spreading like wildfire.

_The Daily Prophet, November 1__st__, 1981_

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEAD_

_POTTERS JAMES AND LILY FOUND DEAD-WORK OF YOU-KNOW-WHO_

_HARRY POTTER: DEAD OR ALIVE?_

The topic that was most popular these days was the final question-just where did young Harry go that night? Dumbledore himself did not know where the young boy was, but he had a guess, and his guesses usually were accurate. Setting down the paper, he glanced at an old bronze clock hanging near the closed wooden door. "Fudge should be here at any moment," he thought.

Suddenly the sound of stairs could be heard. Knowing Fudge was making his way up the stoned staircase, Dumbledore adgusted his posture upon the chair and waited. Finally, a knock was made upon the door, and Dumbledore said calmly, "Come in, Corneilius."

Fudge walked in looking stressed. His face had a few drops of sweat on it, his eyes showing he hadn't slept well. Dispite these features, however, he gave a kind smile to Dumbledore as he sat upon one of the cushioned chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Dumbledore, it has been too long," Fudge started.

"I would have said the same, Fudge, if it were not for the fact that danger is still upon us all." Dumbledore replied.

"Still? Dumbledore, you think there is still a chance that…_He_…will return?" Fudge questioned. "Many wizards are celebrating You-Know-Who's downfall! Most all I've met and seen in the past few hours are completely convinced that _he is dead for good!"_

"_Alas, they are wrong," Dumbledore stated, "I am sure that Voldemort is still alive….weak beyond measure and torn from his body…but still alive. Fudge, he will return one day, and all who celebrate now should still be on their guard. Nevertheless, they do have a right to celebrate his defeat for now. We have had so little to enjoy ever since he started rounding up followers those many years ago."_

_Fudge had flinched when Dumbledore had said Voldemort's name, and it was obvious why. Most wizards and witches were fearful of him, so no one liked saying his name unless it was absolutely necessary. Dumbledore, known as the only person Voldemort was ever scared of, refused to dodge saying Voldemort's name, explaining that a fear of a name adds to the fear of the actual thing._

"_Dumbledore, have you any idea what happened to the Potters and little Harry?" Fudge asked, trying hard to change the subject. "I have been selected to take the post of Minister for Magic, which I will start in three day's time, but already hundreds of wizards are sending me letters with the most appaling rumors. Some are so bad, I can't believe someone could think of such things. Before I left this morning, I received a howler from a witch mother stating that I should 'Find You-Know-Who as fast as possible, because he's got the Potter's boy, Harry, and I know he's training him to become a Death Eater!' Others are saying that its my duty as Minister to find the boy immediately! I am fully aware of that, Albus, but no one has any idea where Harry could have gone! You don't reckon he's been killed?"_

"_No, Harry hasn't been killed, I am sure of that, Fudge. If Harry had died, I have no doubt Voldemort would have alerted the wizarding world as quickly as possible to inform them that their 'savior' had fallen. Although, I'm sure most of them would have wondered how Harry could have been their savior." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. _

"_You know, don't you?" Fudge said, "You know why Harry's the Boy Who Lived, you know why he saved us all, I know you do!"_

"_Oh, indeed I know," Dumbledore replied, "But I am afraid I cannot inform you why."_

"_I expected you would say something similar to that." Fudge sighed. "But how can we find the boy?"_

"_I have plans for him when we locate him. I am sure one of my staff would know something of his whearabouts, Fudge. I shall inform you when he is found."_

"_Right, and until then, I shall make sure Crouch askes each Death Eater we captured to reveal information on Harry before they are sentenced to Azkaban. We shall find him. Good day, Dumbledore." Fudge rose from the chair, and made his way to the door._

"_Good day, Fudge, and best of luck with becoming Minister." Dumbledore called._

_As Fudge closed the door, Dumbledore sighed. He knew exactly where Harry was at the moment-he had known the very minute Hagrid had returned saying there was no sign of Harry anywhere ("I was'n able ter find him!"). He would call his staff to his office, and he hoped, for Harry's sake, Severus would come clean. _


	3. Chapter 3

LizziePotter123's story J

All Harry Potter Characters/ideas/ANYTHING is property of the brilliant J K Rowling. I do not own anything Harry Potter .

Yes, I'm updating fast because I have time to kill and I just love writing. J

This is a Snape = Harry's father fanfic. If you don't like that, do not read this! Thanks!

Chapter 3 - Backbone

Severus was busy putting Harry to sleep when he heard his fireplace call him.

"_Severus Snape"_

He sighed miserably, for he had a good guess why he was being called. He quickly put Harry in his crib, and dashed into the fireplace, which transported him to the headmaster's office. Severus was then surpised, for Dumbledore had not only summond him, but the rest of the Hogwarts staff. He walked carefully, choosing to stand behind Minerva and Poppy, so he would not draw much attention. Severus knew that Dumbledore must have sent for them all to find out where the Boy Who Lived went.

Dumbledore looked up to see his entire staff looking at him curiously. He stood up, and opened his mouth to begin his prepared speech, but was interrupted by noises coming from down a hallway. As the voices became closer, everyone knew who was causing the racket.

"_Voldie is gonie, goine…GONE! Ha..HA!" _Peeves shouted, and seconds later, the sound of a falling chandiler could be heard. Filch could be heard chasing Peeves, swearing his mouth off at the poltergeist.

"You god da*ned, son of a b*tch poltergeist! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"_Ole Filchie's maddy again at Peevesie!" Peeves shouted, "Does Peevsie care? NOOOO!" _He snorted with laughter, grabbed a statue near the entrance to Dumbledore's office and smashed it. Before Filch could do anything, Peeves had grinned wickedly, made a rude hand gesture in his direction, and floated up to the next floor.

Filch yelled with rage, and continued cursing Peeves as he made his way up the stairs. As soon as he arrived in the headmaster's office, it was clear everyone had heard what had happened. With Peeves still on his mind, Filch began to try to perswade Dumbledore to get rid of him for good, but Dumbledore held up a hand, which Filch took as a signal to wait until later. Dumbledore faced his staff with a concerned face, and began to speak.

"I have asked you all here because it is crucial we find the current location of Harry Potter. I trust you all have either read the Daily Prophet, or have just gone outside to understand what had happened last night." He paused, noticing many staff members nodding their heads, to prove that they indeed knew. No one interrupted, hence Dumbledore chose to continue. "I am sure that Voldemort will return in the near future, and-"he ignored the flinches that followed the name "we need to place Harry under blood protection, the safest protection he and everyone else can receive. I have made arragments for him to be moved to his aunt and uncles-"

He could not complete the sentence, for uproar had filled the room. Minerva was shouting at him, "The boy has already been given enough damage Albus!", Poppy was yelling that "Harry will be killed by them, they hate magic as much as we hate them!", but Severus' reaction stood out most of all. His face was smashed into a look of hatred and disgust, a look that could have murdered a man on the spot. Dumbledore knew he must convince Severus, of all people, that Harry would be fine there and protected, that it was for the best, but the chance of Severus agreeing with him was sinking lower by the minute.

"Everyone!" he shouted, causing silence to commence. "There is no other option. Old magic protects anybody from anything, and the only piece of old magic of use is blood relation protection. Harry will do alright there until the time comes when he is accepted into Hogwarts. I must have all your words that no one will tell anybody outside this castle the location of Harry Potter, otherwise the boy could be used as Death Eater meat! Do you all agree?"

One by one all the teachers and staff nodded their heads to prove they understood…everyone, except Severus. Sighing, Dumbledore said, "Thank you. You may all return to your business and I shall see you all on the first of September."

And with that, almost all the teachers took their leave, everyone, except Severus. Once everyone else was gone, he marched up to the desk, and said murderously, "What right do you have to send Harry to a place in which you know perfectly well Petunia and her pig of a husband will not protect him?"

"Severus, you know the reasons as much as I do. Which is why you shall be bringing Harry up here tomorrow morning so we can send him to Privet Drive." Dumbledore said sadly.

"No, I shall not." Snape said forcefully, surprising even Dumbledore that he cared for a Potter. "Lily never wanted that, she told me years ago she'd rather die than see her son live with that b*tch. You know Petunia has always been jelosue of Lily, and Harry will become her human punching bag! She and Vernon will take all their anger about Lily on him, and he will arrive her, if he does at all, looking as though the Dark Lord had tourtered him! I will not let you do that to Lily, or to Harry!"

"Severus.." Dumbledore said softly, "Have you started to care for the boy, after all?"

"Yes, I have!" Severus yelled. "He reminds me of what would have been mine and Lily's if I had not been a fool and joined the Dark Lord years ago! I regret that choice, I shall regret it for the rest of my life! Dumbledore, I am not longer a Death Eater, and I shall protect Harry even if it means I'd need to die for him!"

As though those words were a password to a hidden place, a thick, red envelope shot into the office out of nowhere, causing alarm to Severus and Dumbledore. The envelope landed in Severus' hand, and gold writing was written on the front. He read it and dropped the envelope in shock.

"_I have been waiting forever for you to say those words, Sev. I have much to explain to you. It's all inside the envelope. Severus, you are, and always shall be, my love."_

_Lily Evans_


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I must say this stuff. Bear with me.

I do not own Harry Potter characters/ideas/Anything! Harry Potter is property of J K Rowling.

This is a Snape = Harry's father fanfic (if you have not already figured that out!) If you don't like that, do not read this! Thanks!

Chapter 4 - Secrets Reveald

After a brief scilence, Severus grabbed the envelope and tore it carefully open, making note to save it since it beared Lily's handwriting. Pulling out the paper, he read it silently to himself-if Dumbledore wanted it, he would read it after. At that moment, all that concerned him was Lily, and what she wanted to tell him.

_Severus,_

_How happy I am to hear that you are once again making the right choices. It hurt me greatly then to see you were going through with it, but now, all that matters is you are once again the man I first met years and years ago…_

Severus smiled, remembering the moment he and Lily first met. She had used magic on a flower to open and close it, and while he knew she was a witch the moment he saw that, she had no idea. It pleased him to know Lily was happy he left the Dark Lord.

_However, Sev, there are secrets that I feel I must tell you. Firstly, as I am sure you have guessed from my cover note, you were my love, my one true love. The only reason I left you, Sev, was because I did not agree with You-Know-Who's plans and ideas, nor with you becoming one of his followers. I felt, and still feel, that it was a crime against nature and humanity. I do hope you understand my reasoning, Sev, and I am relieved that you finally have left him for good._

Severus continued to smile. He understood Lily's reasons perfectly, and was pleased that she didn't doubt that he would remain loyal to the good side. She also mentioned she loved him again. "If this is her secret," Severus thought to himself, "it isn't bad at all. Its wonderful!"

Severus closed the page up, almost missing the second page of the letter underneath it. Curious, he grasped it, and continued to read.

_Onward to a more serious fact, Severus, is that James isn't Harry's father at all. You are._

He wasn't prepared for that. Heart pounding, he despretly continued to read, hoping that she was joking.

_Now I know what you are thinking, Sev, but I am not kidding. I have never done it with James at all, and I never really wanted to. You do remember that night before you told me your intrest in serving You-Know-Who, Sev, that night in which we cuddled and talked about…things._

Oh, did Severus remember. It wasn't a very long conversation, either. It just could not be possible. Harry looked like James, not him. How could he be a father to a James look-a-like?

_Anyway, Sev, after the day we argued about you becoming a Death Eater, I discovered I was pregnant. Now, I obviously could not declare you the child's father, You-Know-Who would recruit him in no time, but no child of mine would ever become a Death Eater if I could help it. I also could not remain single, and face the akward questions about my newborn child. I decided to pick the only remaining option there was: to marry the asshole that had always made fun of you in the hopes of winning my attention: James Potter. From there, I fixed his memory to include an image of us doing…it, and me becoming pregnant. I figured that when the time came in which you no longer placed your life on the dark side, then I would reveal the truth to you._

Severus starred at Lily's hadwriting in shock. Her solution made perfect sense with him, but for years he thought she had loved James. To fix his memory must have ment she wasn't fond of him enough to trust him with this secret, yet she trusted himself, even after he became a Death Eater. A tear fell down his cheek. Lily was so forgiving of her friends. James Potter, on the other hand was a different story. He smirked at the thought of James' mind being fixed by her. Well, she was always amazing at Charms.

_Now, Sev, before Harry was born, I made and drank a potion to give Harry James' apperance, as to avoid suspicion that he was your son. Severus, don't you dare try to change him back, or I swear, dead or alive, I shall curse you with the best hex I am capeable of. _

"She's serious," Severus thought, "She will do anything if her wants and needs are changed." He remembered back in his 4th year, Avery had called her "Mudblood", and she had then cursed him so badly he ended up going to St. Mungo's to be treated. Most likely, she has a terrible curse in position in case he tried anything, it could be located in the same area in which she had placed the letter. He glanced down to read the final words Lily had written.

_The same goes if you try to change Harry's name, Sev. I picked it out, not James, and you will do well to remember that. I am sorry that I haven't told you sooner, and I hope that if I am still alive, you will visit me so I many say the same to you, face to face. If I have died, due to the danger that has started to threaten myself and my family, you are to be Harry's guardian, Sev, you should have full rights to that, but you better not send him to my sourpuss of a sister. I have always loved you, and I hope you have felt the same about me. I hope, either way, you will treat Harry with the same love as I hope you have for me._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus looked up, half tearful, half pleased, and found Dumbledore looking at him. "So, Severus," Dumbledore said, "When shall Harry be sent to his aunt and uncles?"

"Never," Severus stated, "and Lily's given me proof to explain why."


End file.
